Kinnja Showersex
by Sevvy101
Summary: In celebration of Kinnja Monday on Tumblr, I created a quick little fic as part of my contribution. Enjoy.  Obviously full of sex and the beautiful M-rating. Obviously.


Finn had Kurt wedged against the all of the shower stall and his own body, his cock sliding against his ass crack. He brought his mouth down to Kurt's ear, tugging at the lobe with his teeth before whispering, "Tell me what you want, Kurt."

Kurt's body shivered underneath Finn's and he let out a high pitched mew of a whine before pushing his ass back and groaning, a hand planted on either side of his face against the tile to stabilize himself. "Fuck me," he whispered, repeating the sentiment louder a second time when Finn lightly slapped the side of his leg, harshly telling him he couldn't hear him.

Again, Finn growled out into his ear that he couldn't hear him, and Kurt screamed at once, "Fuck me, Finn, take your dick, fucking plow me with it and rip me a new one." As soon as he shout ended, however, he bit back a sob. He was so achingly hard and had been for far too long, and Finn wasn't doing anything about it. He could feel how hard Finn was against his ass, but rather than doing something about it, he just _stood_ there, teasing him. Kurt wiggled his ass, trying to desperately get Finn to understand how much better things would be if he had his cock in his ass.

"I think the whole neighborhood heard you," He laughed into Kurt's ear, smiling. Turning his head away, Finn left a line butterfly kisses along the expanse of Kurt's shoulder, smiling into his skin. His hands gripped onto Kurt's hips, probably leaving bruises, allowing him to hold Kurt tighter against his erection when he rolled his hips.

A cross between a moan and a shout left Kurt's lips and he pushed off of the wall, rounding on Finn, causing his own hold on his hips to fall. His eyes were narrowed and he glared at Finn, pushing him back against the opposite wall, the showerhead spraying over them none the same. He forced his front flush against Finn's, tilting his head up and whispering shortly at him, "Fuck me before I do it myself, you_ teasing asshole_."

Kurt grabbed Finn's dick and pumped it once, twice, three times before letting go, inwardly loving the way Finn groaned and whined at the sudden loss. Quickly taking inventory of what they had to use in the shower, Kurt grabbed an old bath wash and squirted some of the liquid out onto his fingers, bringing his hand around back and ghosting over his crack, moaning automatically. He slipped a finger inside and bit his lower lip—fuck, he needed this. He needed it so bad and he could only hope Finn understand what he needed, exactly.

Not too long thereafter, Kurt had a second finger and then a third up his ass, scissoring and stretching and crooking them, but being careful not to hit his prostate. He wanted Finn to pound into him, slamming against that ball of nerves and making him scream out. The anticipation was killing him, but he kept telling himself it'd be worth wild.

After properly stretching himself out and fucking himself against his fingers, Kurt looked back up at Finn who had been lazily stroking his own cock through out it all. He stepped forward, biting the juncture where his shoulder met his neck and whispered into his ear, "_Fuck_ me, Finn Hudson."

Unlike before, when he went slow and teasing, Finn didn't need much more prompting. He grabbed Kurt from the waist and turned so their positions were reversed. He kissed and nipped and bit and sucked along Kurt's jawline and neck, being far too messy for it to be eloquent, but neither cared. Kurt shivered and mewled and cried out, pushing himself up against the wall.

Without even thinking about it, Kurt used the wall for support and jumped up, hitching both legs around Finn's waist. Locking his feet and ankles together, he groaned, sitting just about Finn's dick. He could _feel_ how hard he was and how badly he wanted it, and they were so so _so_ close. Pushing down with his hips, Kurt let his hands lock around Finn's neck for support as his dick lined up with his ass and without any warning, Kurt leaning back, forcing his hips down and hard enough that Finn's dick was sheathed almost completely in his ass.

The sudden intrusion caused Kurt to cry out, screaming, scratching at Finn's back as he bobbed himself up and down. He fucked himself on Finn, rode his fucking dick, as Finn kept a hand under Kurt's thighs, holding him up against the wall. He bit his lip and groaned audibly the minute he was caught inside of Kurt's velvet hot ass, pulling Kurt into a frenzied, hot, lazy, messy, passionate kiss.

They continued like that, Kurt bouncing up and down against Finn's dick as he moved to thrust forward in time with his ministrations, groaning and moaning against each other's open mouths. Their tongues moved together and their teeth clanged and there was far too much spit, but neither boy cared. Kurt tugged at Finn's hair after a while, moaning and gasping, "More," he locked eyes with Finn and pushed himself extra hard against Finn's dick, tightening his ass around him, "_More_," He repeated.

Finn only nodded his head shakily, grabbing onto Kurt's thighs harder than before. He slammed his hips forward, gasping as Kurt began to tighten his ass around his cock harsher than before. Using Finn's shoulders as leverage, Kurt would lift himself off of his dick almost completely before slamming himself back down, clinging to Finn's body like a Koala.

"Finn," He muttered as the other boy continued to hit his prostate, working right against it with every move of his hips. Kurt gasped and let his head fall back against the wall. Without any fair warning, his untouched cock shot semen against both of their chests, wiped away shortly after by the water pounding over their heads. Kurt gasped, trying to catch his breath as Finn continued to shift inside of him. After a moment, Kurt grinned at Finn before continuing his efforts in making Finn come, jumping atop his dick harsher than before. Fuck oversensitivity, if he moved fast enough the burn wasn't too painful and he needed to get Finn _off_.

It wasn't long before Finn was gasping out his own release, groaning into the crook of Kurt's neck and tightening his hold on Kurt's legs. When he was done, he slumped against Kurt against the wall for support, moaning tiredly. Kurt could only giggle in response, unhooking his legs and bringing them back down. He held onto Finn and the wall for a second, stabilizing himself, before letting Finn lean against him and the wall again.

As Finn used the tiled wall for support, Kurt grinned at the blissed out look on his face. He reached behind his ass and felt Finn's come leaking out of his ass and groaned happily when he put two fingers up himself, cleaning out the come before it dried. He was so wet, so stretched, so _numb_ from the pleasure and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

><p>happy kinnja monday ;)<p> 


End file.
